Dinner with the Argosts
by Baron Finster Fan
Summary: Doyle and Van Rook eat dinner with Argost's foster parents and discover the tragic truth about the girl in a photo. Van Rook makes one too many horrible comments and gets his 'dessert'


DISCLAIMER - SS belongs to its rightful owners and not me.  
NOTES - This is a slightly different version of Birth of a Monster. The Argosts are British and Lucette is Lucy now.

DINNER WITH THE ARGOSTS

Vincent Vladislav Argost smiled while eating dinner within his foster parents' kitchen in London. He was glad he returned to England in order to see his family. He observed Leonidas Van Rook, Doyle Blackwell, and Munya sitting near his mother and father. Doyle and Munya seemed to like the meat and vegetables unlike Leonidas who just scowled at his plate. ''Thanks for bringing us to England, Argost!'' the young mercenary spoke while eating. ''Please don't talk with your mouth full, Mr. Blackwell!'' the strange man smiled.

He glanced at the unmasked Russian and tilted his head. ''Why aren't you eating?'' he inquired. ''I'm not hungry, bat!'' Leonidas muttered. Vincent looked very distressed while staring at the old woman. ''Did you hear what he just called me, Mummy?'' he whimpered. One of Van Rook's dark eyebrows ascended.

''You are his foster parents, correct?'' he wished to know. The grey-haired man and woman nodded. ''Did he run away from the freakshow and arrive at your home'  
He screamed when Argost kicked him. ''Vincent Vladislav Argost!'' his mother exclaimed.  
The bizarre villain looked ashamed.

''I'm sorry, Mummy!'' he muttered while looking down. He scowled when the Russian mercenary laughed. ''Vincent Vladislav?!'' Leonidas snickered. ''We found baby Vincent near our door during one cold night and decided to raise him. We didn't care what he looked like'' the old woman smiled. Van Rook glanced at Argost.

''Your freaky birth parents kicked you out of the sideshow, Vincent Vladislav?!'' he grinned. ''Muuuummyyyyy!'' the odd villain whimpered. His golden eyes were wide when his foster father pointed past the guests. ''Go to your room!'' he stated. Leonidas laughed until the adoptive parent told him to do the same thing! ''I don't live here!'' he protested.

''Go to Vincent's room!'' The mercenary stood before following his employer.  
''You are awesome!'' he heard Doyle tell the old man. He was about to go upstairs until he found a framed photo of a 16-year-old girl. He picked it up before approaching the dinner table. Argost followed him out of curiosity.

''I thought I told you two....'' his father whispered. ''Who is she?'' Leonidas wished to know while revealing the picture of the black-haired girl. He was confused when both Argost and his mother started to cry. Her spouse proceeded to comfort her by embracing her.  
Doyle and Munya glanced at one another. The odd man wiped away his tears before answering the question.

''Lucy Argost was my foster sister who died at the age of sixteen.  
We were constant companions until her lover murdered her in front of me!'' he explained.  
Van Rook looked very interested while Doyle and Munya seemed sympathetic. Vincent's adoptive parents continued to cry. ''My sibling was in love with a young man who hated anyone who looked different. I always wore a mask whenever I went outside because of people like him!'' their son spoke.

He paused for a moment while tears appeared in his yellow eyes again. ''We were in our rose garden when he saw me without my mask and laughed at me.  
He called me horrible names until Lucy verbally defended me. I was distressed when he began to hit her repeatedly. He revealed a knife and proceeded to stab her a few times!  
I will never forget the sight of the blade penetrating her chest.''

Vincent manually concealed his face for a moment. ''I can still hear her screams to this day. Anyway, I watched her bloody body collapse, so I lost control of my emotions.  
I strangled the life out of him before holding my foster sister's corpse and crying'  
Everyone remained silent for a minute. ''In other words, it's your fault Lucy Argost is dead!'' Van Rook stated.

Doyle frowned while Munya looked as though he wished to murder him. ''Not cool!'' the young man muttered. He viewed Argost and his family's horrified expressions. ''It's true!'' Leonidas spoke. His apprentice glanced at him.  
''Aren't you supposed to be in Argost's room?'' he inquired.

He cried out when the older mercenary kicked him. Vincent's father stood before approaching the Russian and pulling him up by his arm. He sat while placing him over his knee. ''I'm in my late 40's!'' Van Rook protested before screaming whenever his backside was hit. Doyle began to laugh. ''This is better than dessert!'' he smiled.

THE END 


End file.
